Vixen
by Mrs.Fluffems
Summary: Sesshomaru decides to go to a local club that belongs to his freind one night, but while there he see's a special beauty that pushes him into a whole bunch of trouble.


Vixen

Story based after Usher's mini movie "Rhythm City"

With Inuyasha characters

Short but hysterical and romantic story

There he was sitting at his luxurious suite pool table that was in the middle of the large room that centered the apartment he was resigned to. His long knee length silver hair cascaded the moonlight as his emotionless amber eyes shimmered as he stared out his apartments' window that happened to show most of the other buildings close by. His eyes screamed out bored as he watched the city slowly move around him and it was like nothing seemed exciting anymore.

He was interrupted from the peacefulness when he received an instant message from his long time friend, Miroku who happened to own one of the hottest clubs in New York. "Club Paradise" was the name of the club and Miroku had sent him an invitation to come join the party.

He sat there for about a couple of more minutes before he became way beyond bored and a thought came to his mind signaling him to just go to the club and see what helpless lady he would be able to pick up that night.

He was mostly considered a Player and an icon to his lecherous friend Miroku and all who knew him and his ways of sweeping a girl off her feet, and then dropping her back to the curb showing no emotion.

The only woman that had actually caught his attention had been a woman named Rin who he had actually took a liking to at one point. But soon like all others before her he had dropped her to the curb after some time of them spending time together.

He dialed Miroku's cell phone number as the phone began to ring and Miroku's voice followed by pounding music was heard coursing through the other phone.

"Hello, this is Miroku speaking. Talk to me," said the smooth voice coming from the other line seemingly belonging to Miroku.

"Miroku, I just wanted to let you know that I will be coming to the party tonight," answered a similarly smooth but icier tone.

"That's great. I will be waiting inside the club to speak with you so don't be too late," was soon followed by a click that signified that he had ended the conversation.

Sesshomaru stood up from the pool table he had currently been sitting on and swung his leather jacket over his shoulders. When he stood up it showed the white button up shirt he wore that was tucked into his black slacks. A white silk vest and a black tie completed the stylish ensemble.

He then took his car keys and made his way out to the Lamborghini that was parked in the building's garage. He drove down the overly crowded streets of New York when he had finally came to a stop at the familiar club with many neon lights and pounding music that could be heard almost a block away.

There were people crowding on the street as they rushed to get into the famous club on this famous Saturday night for the club's annual Anniversary party that they held every year. He soon got out of the car and tossed his keys to the approaching valet that would take his car to a parking spot.

He was familiar to the local club members so he figured that he could just walk right past the voucher without any problems, but there had been a new voucher to his disgust that seemed to not want to let anyone in. He walked up to the voucher and had tried negotiating with him to let him in but it seemed that he was way too stubborn to even notice.

His anger flustered at this and after all, he was only a measly human voucher that wouldn't stand a chance against him considering that he was full youkai.

"I really would like to refrain from violence," he said in an annoyed and dark tone that the voucher finally seemed to notice through the crowd's loud talking.

"And what are you going to do?" asked the voucher who sounded much more of a moron than his appearance lead him to be.

"This," Sesshomaru hissed as he punched the voucher in the gut causing gasps from the large crowd.

Miroku soon came through the doors after being informed that there had been some trouble near the front doors to see Sesshomaru smirking evilly at his work.

"Oh come on, Sesshomaru. That is the third one this month."

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at the sight of Miroku's exasperated expression that always seemed to crack him up after stress.

"Just come in, Sesshomaru," Miroku said after calming down a bit.

"That is what I was trying to do in the first place," said Sesshomaru grinning at his come back.

Miroku had just sighed at this as they walked up the stairs leading to the balcony that over looked most of the club and the dance floor. When there Sesshomaru was greeted by Miroku's _favorite _bartender. She had really let up to be a nuisance to Sesshomaru, but somewhat of a girlfriend to Miroku. They talked for some time, occasionally being interrupted by the bartender, Sango, when Sesshomaru's attention had been directed toward a raven haired beauty that was walking up to a man known as Kouga.

"So, Sesshomaru, who will be your victim tonight?" asked Miroku knowing that the only reason that Sesshomaru came to the club that night was to pick up girls.

But Sesshomaru was not listening as he stared down at the raven haired beauty that was pulling Kouga's tie to bring him to one of the nearby tables. Her hair seemed to shine with bluish highlights that reflected the moonlight and as he caught a glimpse of her face he caught a glimpse of the marine blue and grey eyes that now haunted his mind. She had a rosy red lipstick on and her cheeks were flushed with a light pink blush that hid the soft pale ivory skin under. She had looked perfect to him in every way as her hips moved seductively to lure the overly drunk Kouga over to a table for a drink. The knee length halter dress she wore also showed off most of her cleavage and finely curved legs that seemed to cast Sesshomaru under a spell.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku waving his hand in his face to snap him out of his daze.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he answered "Miroku; I think I just found my next victim," in his '_I know I'm going to score tonight' _voice.

He directed his head toward the beauty as Miroku frowned in response. "She is a hottie but she mostly comes around here to scam men out of there money."

"Are you guys talking about Kagome," Sango said butting in their conversation again, and looking in their direction toward the woman who was identified as Kagome.

"Ah, I see that you happen to know her, Sango. Do you think you could give me a phone number of hers or even maybe a contact?" asked Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow that showed his interest.

"Well let's just say that she is not looking for someone to stay with."

"Well neither am I," answered Sesshomaru as he stared Kagome down as she seemingly blew Koga a kiss, but really she had just blew a sleeping powder into his face that caused him to be knocked out as she took the money from his wallet and left the table.

Kagome sat quietly at the bar staring at the many men that looked like they at least had a decent amount of money, when a certain overly drunk guy came into her view and peaked her interest. He had long black hair with a high ponytail. He was dancing with one of the club members known as Ayame, but she was confident she could get anything she wanted. She took her chance when he turned in her direction to flash him a seductive smile and a head nod that directed him in her attention.

"Hey Kagome, what are you looking for?"

"I'm just looking for the next big pull in, Sango. What else would I be doing," she said sarcastically as she eyed the man who immediately abandoned Ayame and headed her way.

Sango knew that Kagome usually did this at the club as a profession to gain money from men using her seductive ways. Though she was Kagome's best friend she still had never told her why she did this to the men, but when she had usually asked, Kagome would turn her attention to something else.

"Well I just hope that you don't get caught, Kagome," Sango whispered to herself as she watched her friend walk up to the man and pull him to a nearby table.

Kagome sat at the table and listened to Koga's ranting as she gently ran her finger across his chest causing him to chuckle and groan, but as she did this she saw that he was pulling her in for a kiss. She decided that this was her chance to use her sleeping powder that she normally used on men. She blew him a kiss as the blue powder caught in his nose and his eyes turned blue with the dust as he fell to sleep.

She took this as her chance to get what she wanted before he awoke from the spell, but as she took the money from out of the wallet, a glance of silver caught her eye from the balcony as she saw a tall man with honey golden eyes and long silver hair that was braided into a low ponytail down his back. He had what looked like a platinum chain with diamonds around his neck that really caught her eye, but the man's dazzling style brought other curiosities to her head. She quickly stuffed the money into her purse and walked off as she gave the man one of her smiles to get his attention.

Sesshomaru smirked when he saw Kagome's sudden interest in him then he headed down the balcony over to another room that had VIP on the sign on the door. The room was for the really well known and hottest people in the club and she had considered herself one of them as she stepped into the room that had couches, two pool tables, a bar, and the man that would be her next victim. She smiled as a thought came to her head. She quickly took a pen and paper from her purse and wrote down an invitation for the man to come join her for a dance. The letter wrote:

"_I think it's about time for us to get together._

_Let us dance now, hook up later. We can do 'whatever'"_

_Love, _

_Sexy_

Sesshomaru played pool (A/N: Which happens to be his favorite sport as you have probably noticed) as a familiar woman who always seemed to try and get his attention named Kagura started to flirt with him as he stood up from the bent over position of playing pool.

A bartender came to Kagome asking her if she would like a drink and she slipped her the note and told her to bring it to the man with silver hair and honey golden eyes. The bartender nodded and went over to Sesshomaru who read the note and looked in her direction as she winked at him and motioned for him to come her way.

'She has a lot of confidence for a woman that looks so young,' Sesshomaru thought as he went in her direction. They headed over to the dance floor as she pulled his hand lightly while smiling at him seductively.

She then started to grind him as she moved fluidly to the beat and he moved exactly with her moves matching every single one with his manlier dance steps. He gently tipped her over as the song ended and smirked at her as she seemed a little shocked at his dancing skills.

"I guess I should have never underestimated you," said Kagome as they both walked out of the club and over to the valet.

"Well you did say you were _sexy_," Sesshomaru complimented her as he tried to win her over. He took the leather jacket he had on him and swung it over her shoulders as he got his keys from the valet. They headed over to the Lamborghini and Sesshomaru got in but didn't realize that Kagome had stopped.

She had stopped to look at the car and her eyes widened because she didn't notice how rich he really was until she put that he had a platinum diamond chain and a Lamborghini together.

"Well are you going to step in," he said with some hints of humor in his voice.

"Of course, sure," she said as she snapped out of her thoughts to get into the car.

He smoothly drove down the streets to get to his apartment silently. 'Guess he doesn't talk much,' Kagome figured as they drove up to the building and parked in the garage. She tried to step out of the car but it seemed that the door was locked. Sesshomaru walked over to her side of the car and smirked as he opened it and carried her bridle style to his apartment.

They entered the apartment as she pushed herself off of him and it made him about to lose control and pounce on her right then and there.

She gently walked seductively around the complex as she seemed to want to play cat and mouse. Sesshomaru smirked as he followed her to the stairs that led up to his bedroom. When she reached the stairs she paused for a moment as he turned her around gently to face him.

"It's time for us to do whatever," he said huskily. He lowered himself down to catch her lips in a chaste kiss. She moaned when his lips touched hers and he grabbed her waist and pulled her up to straddle him as they kissed passionately.

He took his chances as he rubbed his hands all over her body and he put his hand up to cup her breast. She gasped when he did this and he moved his toung inside of her mouth tasting her sweet cavern. They broke the kiss for a breath of air and while they did this he carried her to his room up the stairs.

She moved off of him as he tried to walk her over to the bed. That just turned him on more about her as she tried to take charge of the situation. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and waved bye to his most confusion and shock. She then pounced on him and straddled his hips again making him go crazy thinking of the positions he would try.

'One, he could work on her first and work his way to the top. Two, he could stop her from taking anymore control and get to business. Three, he could play cat and mouse again with her,' but he was not going to do that because he wasn't that kind of guy so instead he would give her what she wanted to make her happy.

It seemed that she liked to play around as she got up off of him again and pulled him up with her. He would be obedient for the moment and play along. She then blew him what he thought was a kiss but to his surprise she had just blown a red powder into his face that caused his eyes to go red and for him to become unconscious. While he started to fall onto the bed she pulled the platinum necklace off of him and gave him one more kiss on the lips as she whispered in his ear "It was fun; I hope we meet again."

Her face showed a little guilt as she looked on his dresser to find the keys to a Corvette that was in the garage that she spotted earlier while he was carrying her out of the Lamborghini. 'Damn, he has good taste in his cars,' she thought as she walked to the garage to find the Corvette peacefully waiting two spaces away from the Lamborghini.

The powder didn't last very long on Sesshomaru luckily and he woke up only two minutes after she used it to catch her walking out of his apartment's door. He quickly grabbed his jacket with only his undershirt, black slacks and shoes on and took the keys to his Lamborghini. Then, he ran toward the garage to find her in his Corvette sending him a smile. 'What is up with this girl,' he thought a little confused at how she acted toward him and many others. Now he scolded himself for not listening to Sango and Miroku when they said she wasn't going to be good for him as he got in his car and pulled off after her.

Sesshomaru was lucky that most of the people in New York were either at a club or at home sleeping on that Saturday night as he chased the girl that was so confusing to him but for some reason he was very interested in her. They were speeding over the limit as he twisted and turned through the streets. As a person just on a business trip he didn't know the streets of New York too well as Kagome led him down unknown roads and blocks. He was amazed that they didn't even get caught as they road down the streets at a speed limit of 90mph. Kagome skidded one last corner as she stopped at a different club, but it was no ordinary club. It was illuminated by all red lights and the sign on top of the club said "Red light".

Sesshomaru turned the corner right after Kagome as he rushed out of his car and walked after Kagome. It seemed like she was playing cat and mouse with him again as she always turned back and sent him daring smiles, but it wasn't a game anymore when it came to his chain.

He slowly walked after her as she seemed to not run from him as she went through the club doors. Sesshomaru decided that this was his chance to run as he barged into the front doors to see an all red club with half naked dancers stripping for various men and serving drinks in their small outfits.

There were some women coming up to him and asking him if he needed anything but all he did was search for the confusing girl that stole his favorite platinum chain. He roughly turned around diverse women as he searched for his raven beauty but it seemed like she had just disappeared.

'Why is this girl doing this to me?' Sesshomaru thought angrily as he searched through the crowd of men and women. "Dammit, it was only supposed to be a one night stand."

He wouldn't let this girl win he said to himself as he continued to look through the many people in the club. Finally, he spotted the raven blue head run up to an evil looking man who had Koga and three other guys, one he identified as Onigumo and two other guys he didn't know who were standing next to him. "Is it this bitch that stole your stuff," said the evil looking guy to Koga who looked like the boss of the gang because he was wearing nicer clothes than the rest of them.

He roughly grabbed Kagome by the arm, swinging her into his chest. It was unusual that she didn't protest against his actions, but there was definitely something strange going on. "Hey! Who are you to put your dirty hands on a woman?" Sesshomaru snapped at the creepy guy who was holding Kagome by the arm. He looked up confusedly at Sesshomaru's stoic face then looked back at his comrades and nodded for them to go take care of him quickly.

'Now look what you got yourself into, Sesshomaru. Why do I even feel like this for that girl anyway?' he thought as two of the creepy guy's minions came over to grab him. "Get your hands off of me, bastards!" Sesshomaru said with force as he ducked one of them and punched the other. He was really never one to let people take control of him.

"Who are you to bother our boss, Naraku, while he is punishing his bitch?" yelled Onigumo angrily.

This caught Sesshomaru off guard when he heard the remark and his mask almost faded into an expression of great anger. He froze for a second as the two guys who had been after him grabbed his arms trying to sustain him from any more actions. When Kagome looked up at him with poignant eyes that made him pity for her as he looked in her marine blue eyes for an answer. He mouthed out the word 'why?' as Naraku's two minions restrained him. She looked down in shame as Sesshomaru eyed her for an answer. "Tell me who you are," Naraku commanded more than asked looking to Sesshomaru as he tried to struggle out of the two men's hold.

"I think he is known as Sesshomaru Taisho, boss," Koga stated as Sesshomaru sent him a death glare that marked the end of his life. "Ah, a Taisho brother, I see." Sesshomaru looked down in revulsion as Naraku smiled a sinister grin.

Naraku let Kagome's arm go as she backed down into her seat and waited for the conversation to end. "You will forget everything that has happened tonight," Naraku demanded as he snapped his fingers and the two gang members let Sesshomaru go. Sesshomaru backed down as he cursed himself in his head. He didn't want to leave the interesting Kagome he knew so little about and he definitely wanted his stuff back, but for now he would stay away to recuperate.

Next day

Sesshomaru found himself sitting at his luxurious suite's pool table again as he watched the news channel to see a picture of Kagome as they explained how she had been a thief that was stealing from various men as he allowed his pride to be hurt even more every minute that passed. He was disappointed that he had dishonorably insulted his pride by backing out of a challenge with his tail between his legs. It was also a fact that a woman he had met in the club had taken his things and dumped him to the curb.

'How,' he thought to himself 'How could this have happened? I wasn't expecting for one young girl to push me down to such low standards as this,' he thought as he slammed his fist on the pool table's green surface causing a crack on it to appear. 'I guess they will just have to add that to my bill.'

"I just need to relax," he told himself as he went up to his room and fell onto his bed. Kagome's scent had still lurked in the room leaving the relaxing fragrance of wildflowers, roses, honey, and some hints of spice. 'This isn't going to help if it reminds me of that girl,' he thought to himself more. He rose from the bed and stepped out of the room as he remembered the night before he was with Kagome and had actually really looked up to that moment. He tried to shake them away quickly as a new thought came to his attention.

He rushed over to the phone and quickly punched in a number as the phone began to ring and a jagged voice came from the other line yelling "What," as he picked up the phone to answer.

"Nice to hear that you are alive and doing well, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said chuckling into the phone after his comment. (A/N: Sesshomaru, Kagome, and pretty much everyone will be very, very OOC in this story as you have noticed because I have evidently taken my ideas from a short mini movie I have recently watched 0.)

"Keh, whatever, Sesshomaru. You should really lay back on the jokes and tell me why the hell you called me at so late in the night."

"It is 9:00, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he stared at his wristwatch.

"Well I am with my girlfriend Kikyou right now so I do not want to be bothered," Inuyasha retorted.

"She will just have to wait, little brother. This happens to be important."

"Fine, when do you want me to come by?"

"Right now would be best."

"RIGHT NOW? How about two hours from now?"

"No, now," Sesshomaru said sternly, barely keeping the volume in his voice from rising.

"Grrr, Fine." The phone clicked as Sesshomaru put the phone on its cradle and dialed another four other people's numbers he knew as he invited one after one to come over and help him get his revenge on Naraku. They all came in to his surprise including his hated half brother, Inuyasha who was a half demon. Some of the others included Jaken, Hiten, Hakaku, and Temouru. (A/N: Temouru (hint: he has something to do with Sesshomaru) will be premiering in another fic I will be coming out with when "Goddess of Love" is finished.) "So what is the reason you have called us here, Fluffy," Inuyasha stated jokily as Sesshomaru sent him a glare out of the corner of his eye.

"My things have been stolen and I want them back. I am willing to pay you all if you help me with this," Sesshomaru said handing out one hundred dollar bills to each of them. "And that is just a start."

"Fine as long as we are getting paid," said Temouru (teh'-mo'r-rew) with a grin.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, Miroku said this was about a girl you met in the club," Inuyasha said as he snickered. "Poor Sesshy is getting soft."

Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha that signaled him to shut his mouth. "Go get into your car. We're heading out right now."

Meanwhile Kagome had been with Naraku at his apartment as he roughly kissed her and put his hands on her body. She scowled as she happened to remember the night before she had with Sesshomaru. She really didn't like the touch of Naraku or the fact that she had to be with him at all. She had only been with him because of the fact that he had a lot of money and that he could kill her at any given moment.

"What is wrong my pet? Am I not making you happy?" Naraku said with an evil smirk laid across his face.

"No Naraku. I am fine," Kagome said with a fake smile.

"Then why aren't you kissing me back?"

"I'm…" she didn't get to finish as he took her lips in a forceful kiss. Her eyes narrowed at him as she finally snapped and realized that she had to get away from Naraku.

"You still will not show me compassion for what I give you!" Kagome turned her eyes to a different direction as she was scolded by Naraku even more so. Unexpectedly though she jumped on him with a hug as she whispered apologies in his ear.

"Now that is more like it," he said with a grin. She smirked as she looked him in the eye and waved bye like she had done to Sesshomaru as red dust was blown into his face causing him to fall on the floor and sleep.

She smiled at him as he lay there on the floor with his eyes closed sleeping peacefully then she looked around the room for the safe that she knew he held his stolen money and prizes in. She spotted a single picture on one of the walls that she had noticed before and walked over to it carefully not to wake Naraku.

As she took down the picture she spotted the iron made safe that was planted in the wall. Carefully she tried opening it as she remembered the combination Naraku had spoken of before and cracked the safe open to find money and sparkling diamonds of every kind in the safe. Her eyes glittered as she looked down at her prize and smiled happily.

She looked around for her purse and took the money and jewels out emptying the safe that was filled with treasures. She took her fill as she carefully escaped the apartment and ran to her car to escape Naraku's clutches.

She drove to a small Inn that she would stay in for the time being before she could escape to her hometown. As she entered the small bedroom she dumped the money and jewels on the bed delicately smiling as she counted the money, but then a sad expression was plastered on her face when she remembered why she had stolen the money in the first place.

Sesshomaru and the rest of his crew drove in a black Escalade as they headed to what Sesshomaru had said was the Inn Kagome had stayed in. luckily on that night she had taken his things and had seduced him, she had also left a note with the Inn's name and the address on it.

They drove up to the small rundown place as they all stepped out and walked over to one of the back entrances. It was open to their surprise and Sesshomaru mentioned for them to stay outside while he looked for Kagome.

He walked up numerous flights of stairs when he encountered an open door showing a familiar female kicking and fighting at a band of guys who were yelling at her. He went pass the door to not gain there attention at first but then he walked back into the apartment and grabbed Kagome as he pulled her down the flights of stairs. As planned, the gang members followed them as he busted through the back door to meet up with his comrades. It was like he was '_caught up'_ in a whole web of trouble now.

It all started out as a business trip when he went to the club one night and came home with a girl who had stolen his things. He didn't know why he couldn't drop her out of his mind but it just wasn't happening for him.

He remembered what his father use to tell him and Inuyasha as kids. He said "No matter what you do karma comes back around," and now he was facing his karma. Even his friends said that she really was cramping his usual stoic non caring style of living. He just couldn't figure this out right now.

Naraku and his gang came out of the door looking for revenge as they attacked Sesshomaru's group. Luckily there were no weapons involved in the incident. They fought sending blow after blow to each other as Sesshomaru and Naraku fought each other with piercing blows to the face, stomach, and below.

Kagome looked on in horror at the corruption she had caused thanks to her stealing and nonchalant ways of seducing men for what she had needed and wanted.

It was a fair fight and the two gangs of men fought it out some having more trouble than the rest. Two of Sesshomaru's comrades had been knocked out while Jaken, Temouru, and Inuyasha called for Sesshomaru to hurry up and leave before they happened to get up and start fighting again. Sesshomaru had to punch Naraku in the face to back him off before leaving and taking Kagome with them, but not for long because then they had dropped her off at a safer location.

Sesshomaru hadn't even realized he did not ask for his chain back and cursed himself. He had won the battle but the war really wasn't over.

It had passed a week since the last time Sesshomaru had seen Kagome and now his business trip was going to end. He was at Miroku's club just to talk about the past week and not to look for girls amazingly.

He just couldn't keep his mind off of the beautiful girl he had grown to actually have feelings beyond his comprehension for. Her soft pale skin, her lovely raven blue hair that went up to her hips, her pink lips, her marine blue grey eyes, the way she blushed, her smile and laughter, her delightful curves and body. Everything about her, he was just confused of why she would commit such sinister crimes.

Miroku and Sango seemed to be chattering away as he looked down off the balcony to see if he saw **his** raven beauty. He sighed when he didn't see her and headed to the VIP room. When he entered it was slightly dark with only one light on and no talking was heard.

"Hello Mr. Taisho," came a jagged and dark voice from a dark corner.

"Grrr, Naraku," he said as his eyes narrowed to see in the dark.

Naraku as if on cue stepped from out of the darkness with Onigumo by his side who happened to have a black eye. "My bitch really seems to have a liking to you, but you just remember this, **do not mess with my gang anymore**," he said in a dark and threatening tone as he went up to Sesshomaru and punched him in the face to get even as he walked out the VIP door with Onigumo by his side.

Sesshomaru stared back at the door with narrowed eyes and growled as he went over to a pool table to see something sparkling in the darkness. He picked the object up from its place laying on the pool table to see that it was his chain. All of the lights clicked on as he smirked and turned around to see Kagome with an eyebrow quirked up looking at him while smiling.

"Nice to see you again, Kagome," he said as his smirk widened.

"But before anything happens, you have to explain to me why you did it?" he said coolly. She looked down and then started to explain the story of how her little brother had gotten a certain cancer a year ago and how she needed the money to help him to live. "I see…" he said as his mask almost slipped away. After she told him the story she turned happy and cheery again and walked up to him seductively and kissed him passionately on the lips. When they broke the kiss she admitted "But for now you will forget that and we will finish our _'whatever'_."

THE END


End file.
